What's in a Name
by My Little Lolita
Summary: The origin of Pan's name.


We had a huge ice storm down here and power went out all day, so I passed the time by writing this. Hope you all enjoy! Also, I don't own anything!

* * *

"Gohan! Gohan! It's time! Call your dad!"

"What? Already? But Videl, it's a week early!"

"I don't dictate when the baby comes! Call Goku now!"

"Okay!" Gohan sprinted out the door next door to where his parents lived. "Dad! Mom! We gotta go! It's time! Let's go! Goten, come on! DAD!"

Chi-Chi came running out of the house, Goten in tow. "Already? Well come one, get her bags! Gohan, go! Help her get ready! Goku! It's time! Get over here!"

Goku popped his head out. "Time for what?" he asked innocently.

Chi-Chi brandished her frying pan. "The baby you idiot! We have to get Videl to the hospital! Now get your bum over to Gohan's with us and get us to the hospital!"

"Oh! Okay!" Videl and Gohan made their way over, and, grabbing onto Goku, transported straight to the hospital where Videl was rushed into a room.

"Can I go in too?" Gohan asked, eager to be by his wife's side.

"Just a moment, Mr. Son. We need to get her prepped first. We'll be back with you in a moment," the doctor replied, walking through the doors Videl had been wheeled through.

Gohan sighed, leaning back against the wall. Chi-Chi was already on the hospital phone, calling Mr. Satan and what sounded like Bulma. Goku was leaning against the wall opposite of him, watching the nurses walk past, keeping his eyes out for any rogue needles.

"Hey Chi? Are Bulma and Vegeta coming?" he asked, bored.

"Yes they are. And you _can't _spar with Vegeta when they get here!"

"But Chi-Chi! This whole giving birth thing takes _forever_! And we're already at a hospital in case we get hurt…"

"Goku!"

Gohan chuckled and then began to pace, his nerves on high. "_Piccolo? Piccolo can you hear me?"_ he thought desperately.

* * *

Piccolo was meditating when his "Gohan Sense" went off. Ever since the Vegeta incident, Piccolo had always been able to tell when something was wrong with his student. It especially came in handy whenever the kid had gotten into fights that had been over his head, and Piccolo rushed to his aid to save him. At first, the bond had been unusual and somewhat daunting, but now it was second nature, and he was glad he and Gohan shared it.

Not one minute after his senses went off, he heard Gohan's voice in his head, another "perk" of this bond.

"_Yes. Yes, I'm here. What's wrong?"_

"_Videl is in labor. Can you come down here please?"_

It took Piccolo a moment to remember what "labor" meant. _Oh, great… _

He hadn't even gotten a chance to respond when Goku suddenly appeared next to him. "How many times have I told you not to do that?" Piccolo growled lowly.

"It isn't my fault this time! Gohan sent me!" Goku shot back defensively. "And he really couldn't wait for you to fly there, so grab on and let's go!"

"What makes him think I'm coming?"

"You always do," he answered smugly.

Piccolo grunted and grabbed Goku's arm, and suddenly found himself in the middle of the hospital. He turned his head to see Gohan pacing, his already enormous ki jumping and falling rapidly with his nerves. He walked over to him and placed his hand on his shoulder, halting him.

"Cool it, kid."

Gohan whipped around and grabbed Piccolo hard around the middle, something he hadn't done since just after the Cell Games. And even then it was _never _when others were within sight. And Piccolo was extremely uncomfortable.

"Okay kid, get off," he said, pushing at him. "Gohan, off. Get _off_ Gohan." And then he felt it. The wetness against his gi. _Tears_. He glanced around and noticed Chi-Chi too had tears in her eyes and was holding onto to Goku. Something must have happened in just the few moments it took for Goku to come and get him…

"_Something's wrong with the baby and Videl. Doctors said they don't know what they can do. They're going to do emergency surgery soon if something doesn't change. They don't know if they'll make it…" _Gohan thought to him, not trusting his voice to the sobs that were wracking his body.

"_Oh. It's okay kid. It's going to be okay," _Piccolo replied and then raised his arms and wrapped them tightly around Gohan, returning the embrace.

"I'm so wor-ried," Gohan choked out. "Sc-ared. What if…"

"Easy kid. Just breathe," Piccolo mumbled, watching as Mr. Satan, Bulma, and Vegeta entered the waiting area, only to be quickly pulled aside by Chi-Chi. He saw Bulma cover her mouth and Vegeta nod solemnly, gesture at Goten, and then wait at the exit doors with the boy.

"Gohan, honey. Vegeta is taking Goten to wait with Trunks at Capsule Corp. Do you want him to bring anything back for you?" Bulma came up and asked, voice quivering a bit.

Gohan pulled away from Piccolo and murmured a "No, thank you," and satisfied, Vegeta and Goten took off to the air. Bulma went to sit with Chi-Chi and Mr. Satan began to pace around the waiting room with Goku.

Minutes passed, feeling like hours, and the doctor finally walked back through the doors. All heads turned to him and he cleared his throat. Gohan stepped forward anxiously.

"Mr. Son, there has been no change as of yet and we simply cannot wait any longer. We have to do surgery now. Your wife is already prepped and under and unfortunately, for sanitary reasons, I cannot let you back there."

Gohan swallowed and nodded his head. Piccolo immediately picked up on the doctor's state of uneasiness and before he really thought it through, he bluntly stated, "Something more is wrong."

The doctor appeared taken aback for a moment. "Well, yes. Under normal circumstances, we would just do a cesarean section. However, it appears to be that the baby has twisted in such a way it would be dangerous to both Videl and the child. We're going to have to try something different but, Mr. Son, the chances of both of them surviving is… relatively slim," the doctor finished, and headed back through the doors.

There was a collective silence. And then Gohan snapped. With a yell, he whirled around and punched straight through the wall. The waiting room occupants gasped.

Goku took a step forward. "Goha—" But before he could finish, Gohan's body twisted in on itself and his ki began to skyrocket. A wind began to stir up in the room, sending magazines and papers flying. The air around him flickered gold for a moment before he passed his super saiyan levels and began to ascend to his ultimate form.

Piccolo pushed past Goku quickly and grabbed Gohan by his shoulders and gave him a firm shake. "Gohan, you're going to destroy the whole building! Calm down!" he growled. "This isn't going to help Videl. You're going to make things worse."

His words had no effect however. Gohan was too far gone. So, relaxing his grip on his shoulders, Piccolo closed his eyes and reached out with his mind into his student's.

"_Gohan. Gohan. Calm down. Come one, breathe. In and out. I know you're in pain, kid, but you've got to relax."_

The others kept their distance, watching the pair. Vegeta arrived, assessed the situation, and then skirted his way around the raging Siayan and the calm Namek, joining his tearful wife. Mr. Satan was seated in a chair, watching with wide, teary eyes, and Goku and Chi-Chi held each other, watching their son fight himself.

"_In and out, Gohan. In and out. Come on, you have better control than this."_

"_I'm so scared, Piccolo. I don't want to lose them. And there's nothing I can do!"_

"_This isn't something you can control. This isn't like Cell or Buu. Powering up is only going to make things worse, not help. No matter how strong you are, this isn't something _you_ can fight and make better. Calm down, kid. Come on. Come back to me."_

Slowly, Gohan's ki began to descend and his shoulders sagged beneath Piccolo's hands. "I'm sorry," he mumbled. "I'm just… I'm sorry."

"It's okay kid. Come on, go sit down."

* * *

It was a long, agonizing wait. Bulma and Chi-Chi took turns getting coffee, Mr. Satan had fallen into a fitful nap, Goku and Vegeta were deep in debate of proper training techniques, and Gohan sat silently, his hands between his knees and his head hung defeatedly, Piccolo's hand resting on his shoulder as he stood beside him.

All heads snapped in the direction of the doors when the doctor walked through. He smiled at them as he walked over and Gohan was on his feet immediately.

"Well Mr. Son, against all odds, your wife and baby girl are doing just fine. The nurses are cleaning them up and I can take you back there if you wish. As if right now, only one person at a time. But, the baby's strong and your wife is certainly a fighter. Come with me please, Mr. Son."

As soon as Gohan went through the doors, the small group let out a collective sigh of content. Chi-Chi and Bulma hugged, Mr. Satan was rambling on about how "of course Videl is a fighter. She is after all the daughter of the world champion." Goku was all smiles, bouncing slightly up and down muttering to himself, "Grandpa Goku. All right!" Piccolo and Vegeta leaned against the wall, observing the others, though they couldn't hide the small smiles that graced their lips.

A half an hour later, Gohan returned to them carrying a small bundle wrapped in a pink blanket. Immediately, everyone save the Saiyan prince and Namekian were crowded around, trying to get a glimpse of the baby. Gohan was smiling proudly, practically glowing in his elatedness.

"Videl said she'd like to see her dad. And she asked if Mom and Bulma could please get her some new clothes and stuff. Oh, and she wants food. But not, and I quote, 'Nasty hospital food.'"

Bulma and Chi-Chi each handed Goku and Vegeta some money to go pick up food, warning them very sternly to not eat it all on the way back before bustling away as the two Saiyans took off. Mr. Satan practically ran through the doors to his daughter, leaving Gohan, the baby, and Piccolo alone.

"Do you want to hold her?" Gohan asked, stepping in front of his former mentor.

Piccolo glanced at the baby girl warily, but, not wanting to offend his friend, took her from his arms and cradled her awkwardly.

"So… what did you name her?" he asked, shifting her so that he was more comfortable. Her black eyes pierced straight to his soul, just as Gohan's did. Her ki was small, but definitely there. Yes, her father's power was most certainly present.

Gohan smiled at him. "We're naming her Pan. After you." Piccolo started for a moment, then regained his composure. "See, on Earth, a piccolo is a small flute. And a pan, well, that's a small flute too. Just, you know, more feminine sounding," he explained, chuckling.

Piccolo handed the baby back to Gohan. "Kid… well, I guess you aren't a kid anymore, are you? Having your own kid… you've got a family now."

Gohan beamed at him. "Yeah. And Videl and I, we want you to be a part of our family. You always were my best friend and second father. Now we want you to be Pan's godfather."

"What's a godfather?" Piccolo asked, albeit somewhat suspiciously.

"Oh, you know, just someone who's there for the godchild when they need them, a guidance counselor, if you will. Basically what you are to me."

"And your wife agrees to this?"

"Of course. If you're my family, you're her family. Plus, she says she owes you, because if it hadn't been for you, I would've have killed everyone by bringing this hospital down if I had completely ascended…" he added, smirking. "Thanks for that, by the way."

"Kid, when have I ever let you do anything stupid?"

"Hey, you let me run around in that ridiculous Saiyaman costume—"

"As I recall, you wouldn't _let_ me talk you out of that."

"Hey now, you could have stopped me! I wasn't _that_ much stronger than you at that time—"

"Kid, you're getting dangerously close to being disowned."

_Finito. _


End file.
